This invention relates to a device for stretching and holding screen fabric materials across a frame structure for subsequent securement. Particularly, this invention relates to an adjustable stretcher device for biaxially stretching screen fabric materials across frame structures of various sizes to prepare frames for use in the screen printing, milling and industrial sifting industries.
The adjustable stretcher device according to the invention is useful for providing a bidirectionally or biaxially tensioned screened fabric material for fastening to the peripheral portions of a frame structure.
The adjustable stretcher device of the invention permits frame structures of a wide size range to be held and secured for receiving a biaxially tensioned screened fabric material. And, the device provides a plurality of adjustable elements to permit a user to uniformly and precisely tension the screen fabric across the frame structure so that it can subsequently be quickly and securely fastened to the frame.
The uniform and precise tensioning of screened fabric frame structures are necessary in serigraphic or screen printing processes to achieve proper printing results. And, heretofore, the frame making art has been void of an economical stretcher device which adjustably permits a range of frame sizes to be properly fitted with tensioned screen fabric material for use in the screen printing industry generally, and for use in the milling industry particularly.
In the past, several types of stretcher devices have been proposed or utilized for use in frame making. However, these devices have been limited in functionality or they have been designed for use in specific frame size applications. Additionally, these prior art devices have been expensive to manufacture and, therefore, further limited in use in the overall marketplace.
The adjustable stretcher device of this invention overcomes the limitations, difficulties and shortcomings of these prior art devices. The stretcher device of the invention provides a versatile, functional, inexpensive and easy to operate device that permits the user to produce a bidirectionally and uniform tensioned screened frame as required for use in the serigraphic printing industry. And, despite the longstanding need for such a stretcher device in the industry, none in so far as is known has been developed.